The Fairy in ice
by Dragon Sin Of Wrath
Summary: The regular fairy tail characters, takes place after the seven year gap, possible pairings, Nalu for sure. they all use their types of magic, but a mysterious wizard named Lauren who shown up at the guild could change everything.
1. an icy interruption

**An icy interruption.**

**Well, this is my first fanfic that I'm going to post, I hope that you like it, it's going to include the regular characters after the seven year gap, including Wendy, Gramps, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Lucy, maybe Jellal, not sure yet, Mira, Lissana, maybe a few others, and a new wizard named Lauren, I won't tell you her magic yet, but you'll figure it out **

Natsu stood at the enterance to the guild, he took a deep breath and walked inside. "today's the day." He thought excitedly, "I can't contain my feelings anymore, I'm going to tell her today."

"NATSU!" Lucy's voice rang through the guild hall, "uh oh." Natsu thought nervously, his courage began to waver, she sounded p^ssed. "not now, why does she have to be mad at me now?"

"Natsu Dragneel! I am sick and tired of you breaking into my apartment and raiding my fridge with that stupid cat of yours!"

"Gee Lucy, you don't have to be so mean!"

"Shut it cat! As you would know, I work to buy that food!" Lucy retorted. Natsu grinned in spite of himself, Lucy was terrifying when she was angry, but she was still beautiful to him.

"Sorry Lucy, he mumbled, looking at the floor in embarrassment. Lucy sighed and turned to walk away, but Natsu grabbed her arm. "Lucy, I-"he started to say, but he faltered, his arms lighting on fire as he blushed.

"What is it Natsu? And I swear, if your hands catch fire, you are so dead!" Natsu's heart thundered in his chest, this was it. "I- just- wanted you to know that I'm planning to go on a job soon with Happy and Gray if you want to join us." "Dammit! Natsu thought, just tell her already!"

Lucy beamed at the thought of going on a job, with Natsu no less! The girl would never admit it, but she was head over heels for the hotheaded dragonslayer. "Yeah! Of course!" she grinned.

Natsu's heart began to beat so fast that he thought it would burst out of his chest, he gathered his courage once more. "Lucy, there was something else that I wanted to tell you."

"Alright Natsu, spill, what's with you today?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well see, I have a crush on this girl." Lucy was desperately trying to keep her heart from breaking, holding back tears she forced out the words.

"Let me guess, Lissana? Lucy asked, trying to keep bitterness from creeping into her voice.

"no, actually, I have a crush on-no, I am totally in love with this girl, she means everything to me, I would take on every dark guild on the continent single handed for her."

"You would do that anyway Natsu, just to prove that you're strong!", Lucy laughed, trying to hide the fact that her heart was shattering because she knew that there was no way that he could be talking about her. "she's so lucky", Lucy thought if only natsu felt that way about me.

"Lucy, I lo-"he was interrupted by the doors of the guild hall banging opened and a miniature blizzard swirling inside. A teenage girl was thrown from the middle of the storm and into the middle of the room. She was roughly the same age as Natsu and Lucy, she had long hair as black as night, she had pale skin and her clothes were worn and tattered. She picked herself up off the floor with a feral expression wielding a pair of silver daggers, she trembled from head to toe, and she looked around the room until her eyes landed on Natsu. "Arcticana" she said desperately, as though she was begging him to understand, her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted.


	2. We need help

**Ready for chapter 2? Yeah you are! I promise that it will get more exciting father in, I just have to get intros and stuff out of the way first :P also sorry that this is a short chapter**

Natsu was there in a flash, catching her before she hit the floor.

"Lucy! Get Wendy quickly! If you can, find gramps and Mira! She needs help now! I can hear her heartbeat and it isn't very strong!"

"Right! Called Lucy, opening a gate as she ran. "Open, gate of the lion! Loke!

"Well hello beautiful, it's been a while"

"Sorry Loke, I don't have time for this, I need you to help me find the Master and Mira! Wendy is taking a bath in my apartment so I'll get her." Loke nodded since he now understood that It was serious "on it, he yelled and dashed off to find Mira and the guild master.

"Hang in there," Natsu muttered to the unconscious woman. However, when you wake up, I owe you a serious butt kicking for interrupting what I was going to tell Lucy!"


	3. do you think she'll wake up?

**Chapter 3 now, she wakes up in chapter four! Spoiler!**

"Who is she, Natsu? Does she have a guild mark?"

"not that I can see," Natsu said hesitantly, but I'm not taking any of her clothes off to check, you, Lucy, or levy would have to do it"

"She smells funny Natsu, do you smell it? My healing magic should make her feel better anyway, but she'll need a while to rest, her magic essence feels off too..., it feels like it does when I'm healing you, Gajiel, Erza, master or Mira."

"So, what? Gajiel asked, "She's a dragonslayer?"

"Or an exceptionally powerful wizard." Wendy replied.

"Has Loke found Gramps yet?" Natsu asked, turning to look at Lucy.

"No, Loke suspects that he is in the east forest. Could you take Gajiel and try to sniff him out?" Natsu's head said "anything for you Lucy!" but aloud he only said "yep, let's go. C'mon Gajiel."

The two of them raced out the door, arguing the entire way, only Mira, Lucy, and the unconscious woman were left in the infirmary.

"Lucy, have you and Natsu gotten together yet? Mira asked cheerfully. Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed

"Mirajane, don't even go there."


	4. why aren't you wearing clothes?

**Ok, now I'm going to introduce the sleeping beauty wizard **** you may or may not learn her magic type in the next 2 chapters… oooohhhh it's a mystery! This chapter is like somebody narrating what the wizard is thinking, just saying in case you get confused.**

It was dark in the woods when she woke up, she was alone. "Hello? She called into the darkness. She could hear voices below her, telling her that she was on the second floor. "Ice make lantern!" she whispered, a lantern shimmered into existence in her hand, and she used the candles by her bedside to light it. She drew one of her silver daggers and crept down a staircase leading to a large hall with a banner declaring "Fairytail" there were three people in the hall, a girl with blonde hair, a boy with pink hair and a scale patterned scarf wrapped around his neck, and a dark haired boy with pale skin who for some reason wasn't wearing clothes…they were all about her age. The pink haired one cocked his head as if listening, then sniffed as if trying to catch a scent. He leaned in to the girl and whispered something in her ear. She caught the words "awake" "sneaking" and "stairway." They all turned and stared at her.

Suddenly, the pink haired one began walking towards her, her survival instinct took over, and she whipped her silver dagger at him and ran for the door, he ducked the knife and grabbed for her yelling, "wait!" she didn't wait, she kept running.

"FIRE DRAGON!-"she heard the boy yell, but the girl cut him off yelling "Natsu, no! Can't you see that she's terrified?"

"Sorry Lucy!" She heard him yell back.

"Ice make barrier!" shouted the shirtless boy, ice coated the doorway blocking her escape, and she was trapped!

"Ice make twin swords!" She yelled, she heard the girl, Lucy call to her friend, "carful Gray! You use the same magic!"

They all stared at each other, the boy, Natsu was his name? Set his hands on fire, the girl's twin swords shimmered into existence, and Gray had his clothes off and his hands ready to cast. Lucy had some sort of key in her hand.

"What is this place? What happened to me?" the girl hissed through her teeth.

"You fell through the door in the middle of your own blizzard. You said the word "Arcticana" and blacked out. This is a wizard's guild called Fairytail, you aren't in any danger here. I'm Gray, this is Natsu and Lucy. Does that answer your main questions?"

"Some." She said lowering her swords, but not shattering them as everyone noticed, "Answer me one more thing. Why aren't you wearing clothes?"


	5. What's your story?

**Hi guys! Sorry if anybody has been waiting on a new chapter, but you don't want to hear me babble on, comments and feedback appreciated :D now on to da story!**

Chapter 3: What's your magic?

_Answer me one more thing, why aren't you wearing clothes?_

Gray looked down and yelped "why does this keep happening?" he shouted angrily while the pink haired one, Natsu just laughed.

"And you," she said, pointing her sword at Natsu, "you shouted something as I ran, are you a dragonslayer?"

"Yep." Said Natsu, grinning. "I'm a fire dragonslayer taught by the fire dragon Igneel!"

"I have heard tales of you, Natsu Dragneel."

"What's your name?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"My name is Lauren, I have no title, nor any family since my mother left me." Lauren said stiffly.

"That name that you said, Arcticana, is that your mother?"

"In a way, yes." They waited for her to elaborate, but to no avail, Lauren had trusted them enough to shatter her swords, but she was still wary. It was clear to Natsu that something bad had happened to her.

"So you use maker magic?" Lucy asked.

"In part. What type of magic do you use, if I may? Natsu is a dragonslayer, Gray uses maker magic."

"I'm a celestial wizard!"

"Does that have something to do with that strange key that you're holding?" Lauren asked, confused.

"Sure does!" Lucy smiled "I can summon spirits from the celestial world to assist me in battle! Well… if I have their key that is." Lauren nodded _a holder type wizard._ She thought.

"You, Natsu." She said, addressing the pinkette. "When did your father disappear?" The wizards gasped and glanced at each other.

"How do you know about that?" Natsu growled. His face had paled and he was leaning in to Lucy as though to gain support from her presence. There was definitely a strong bond between the two of them, whether romance or close friendship, Lauren couldn't tell.

"I know," she replied slowly "because every first generation dragonslayer that I've met, their dragons left them July seventh year 777, fourteen years ago. Including mine.

"What?" Gray exclaimed, shocked, "You're a dragonslayer?"

"Follow me outside, and I'll show you. Now, if you'd be so kind as to remove you're ice barrier?" Gray shattered his ice, and they walked out of the guild hall. Lauren squared off with a cluster of trees.

"So, what? Are you just going to-"

"ICE DRAGON ROAR!" Lauren screamed. The trees didn't stand a chance. Everything that her roar hit was turned to ice and shattered. Lucy and Gray stared at her in awe.

"Oh man! That was awesome!" Natsu yelled, grinning like an idiot. He started laughing and talking about how awesome it would be to have somebody new to spar with. All the while, Lucy was staring at him wistfully, but when Natsu looked over, she looked away quickly with a noticeable blush._ Oh yeah, _Lauren thought to herself, _there is definitely a romance there, man are they ever oblivious._ An amused smile played on her lips.

"Okay," Lucy said, now that that awkwardness is out of the way, are you ready to trust us?"

"I-I-Yes, I think I can trust you."

"Great, so now there's something that's been bothering me, how did you come to be here? And what was up with the blizzard?" Lauren sighed as though she had been waiting for this question. Her ice blue eyes seemed like hardened titanium as they met Lucy's. It reminded her of Erza, when she had first met the scarlet haired woman. Determined to protect her heart to keep it from breaking, she had hidden it inside a suit of armor. This girl seemed to have a similar story. An iron will to protect herself.

"I never meant to stumble upon your guild. I've been through hell. I never wanted to go near a wizard's guild ever again. I am here because I'm being chased. I've been on the run for two months now? Three? I can feel them closing in like a pack of wild dogs. I can never stay in one place for more than a few hours at a time. Their tracking spells are uncanny. What else can you expect from a bunch of assassins?" Lauren's eyes flared, her words clipped as she clenched her fists and shook with fury. "They would use me as they will, have me their lapdog to commit atrocious acts such as theft and murder for money. I refused. My mother, Arcticana taught me that it is one thing to battle to protect those that you care about, to prove your strength, or to defeat evil, but magic should never, under ANY circumstances." There was a moment of silence before Natsu spoke.

"So lemme get this straight, you're running away from people who want to turn you into a murderer?"

"That's right." She pulled down the neckline of her ski jacket to show a black mark on her collarbone. "When Arcticana left me, I was lost. I wandered through the mountains for what seemed like forever, calling for her. I was half dead when I was found by the dark guild, Angel Blade. They took me in, made me healthy again, fed me, but they did not love me. The only reason that they saved me at all was because they sensed my potential as an asset to them. They attempted to shape me into someone who would willingly comply with their orders, but Arcticana's teachings were my law. The code that I live by. Never take a life. Never harm others, never let another control you. They sent me out on an assassination. I saw my chance, I took it. I've been running ever since. The blizzard was because as I ran, I grew paranoid, I became more and more feral as my survival instincts took over. I guess that the blizzard was my release of magic energy when I felt threatened, it could have been as harmless as a twig snapping. There is nothing more to tell." Her steely eyes now looked like glass about to shatter.

"That's awful." Lucy said softly, "nobody should have to go through that. You should stay in the guild tonight, we can sort something out tomorrow." She caught the ice wizard's eyes. "We will protect you Lauren. That's what Fairytail does, we protect those who need protection, and we love those who need to be shown love."

"Thank you, Lucy. You are most kind."


	6. interrupted again

**Hello to anybody who might be reading **** once again comments appreciated, new chapter! Excited? You should be since it's the second one today, even if it is short. If any of you are Nalu supporters, you should check out ChaosxXx's stories, they're pretty awesome! Just saying that I probably won't be posting anything through the week, but expect chapters on weekends.**

Chapter 6: interrupted again

Gray said goodnight and parted quickly, leaving just Lucy and Natsu alone. Lucy's heart was pounding and her face was red from being this close to him. Natsu's body temperature kept going up with his heart rate as he walked Lucy back to her apartment. They had probably done this a million times before, but now it felt different, more like a romantic gesture.

"Thanks for walking me home Natsu." Said Lucy, trying her very best to hide her blush.

"No problem Lucy." Just as the door was about to shut, Natsu called out, "Hey, Lucy? Can I come inside for a minute?"

"I don't know since when you ask rather than just break and enter," Lucy laughed, "but sure, c'mon in." Natsu stepped through the doorway and into the small apartment.

"So what's up?" Lucy inquired, "Why'd you want in this time? I swear if you eat all my food again, I'm going to-" She was cut of be Natsu pulling her into a hug. Her heart hammered against her rib cage as he embraced her.

"Lucy." He murmured into her hair, his thoughts consumed with his love for her." Do you remember what I was talking to you about this morning?" Lucy's stomach clenched. Tears stung her eyes, _that girl again. So that's all this was, a friendly embrace._

"Yeah, of course! She replied, trying to keep the edge out of her voice. Natsu pulled away and smiled at her.

"well, I need to tell that girl something." Lucy wasn't sure where he was going with this, but she didn't have long to dwell on it because at that moment, Gray jumped in through an open window…shirtless.


	7. Stongest wizards

**Sorry about the short last chapter, but hey, dramatic effects are important, I'm only human! * breaks into Christina Perry* gah! I think that Chaos is wearing off on me! LOL, nobody's probably reading this anyway, so I guess I'm just talking to myself, but hey, I think I'm great company, maybe I've been alone too long… sorry! Off track, story, right-o here ya go!"**

Chapter 7: strongest wizards

"Gray! What the hell man?" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Natsu? What are you doing alone with Lucy in her apartment?"

"I was going to tell her something important before you barged in, streaker!"

"Hey, easy with the insults, I'm not even…" Gray looked down and cursed, "How does this keep happening? Anyway, we've got trouble. Lauren traced my scent back to me from the guild hall, she picked up the scent of some of Angel Blade's most powerful members in the area! She's terrified guys! We can't just let her keep running! Eventually she'll get caught, you know that she will. Even if she didn't want to find Fairytail, she did, and we protect people who need help."

"Okay, Lucy said, thoughts racing through her mind. "You're right Gray, she needs us, we need a power team, and you guys will need to help me find Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily to stay here in the apartment. If we have our most powerful wizards together, then we stand a better chance if we're attacked by Angel Blade's elite." Gray nodded.

"Sounds good, but do we have to bring Juvia, I'm not that comfortable sleeping in the same room as her."

"Sorry, Gray, but Juvia is one of our stronger wizards, we need her. Now that I think about it, is Freed in town?" Lucy asked, an idea beginning to form.

"Uh yeah, I think so." Natsu replied, somewhat confused.

"good." Said Lucy, "We should have him put some protective enchantments around the apartment."

"Let's do this." Said Gray, "but I'm not finding Juvia"

There was just enough room in Lucy's apartment for everyone with the exception of Freed who wasn't staying, to sleep comfortably. Lauren took an immediate liking to Wendy, saying that she reminded her of a friend that she used to have.

"So you learned from the sky dragon Grandina?"

"Yep!" said Wendy, absolutely beaming, it was clear that she adored the ice dragonslayer, probably because they were the only female dragonslayers that they had met.

"So if Natsu is a fire dragonslayer, and Wendy is a sky dragonslayer, what sort of magic do you use, Gajeel?" Lauren asked.

"I'm known as Black Steel Gajeel, I'm the iron dragonslayer." Lauren nodded.

"Interesting, so I assume that you learned from Metalicana?"

"How do you know that?" Gajeel asked suspiciously.

"My mother mentioned his name, she spoke very fondly of the iron dragon. They were close friends." She replied coldly, obviously not appreciative of Gajeel's suspicion. They held each other's eyes for a few moments, a silent battle of wills passing between the two, Gajeel seemed to lose, averting his eyes from Lauren's frosty gaze. With triumph in her eyes, she turned to speak to Erza. "And Erza, you specialize in masonry magic, correct?"

"That's right." Erza replied, smiling.

"The enchantment has been completed," Freed stated, stepping into the room as cool and collected as ever, but he did crack a smile when Wendy squealed

"Thank you Mr. Freed!" He always had a soft spot for the young bluenette. He bowed and quickly took his leave. The room filled with conversation shortly after but was interrupted by Erza.

"Wait a second." She said. Naturally, everyone froze. "Natsu, where's your sleeping bag?"

"I didn't bring one, I figured that I'd just sleep on the floor." He shrugged.

"Natsu, that's silly!" Lucy exclaimed, "You can share my bed with me." Everyone in the room turned to stare at her. "What?" she shrugged, "it wouldn't be the first time."

"I'll trade with Natsu if you like, Lucy." Erza offered.

"No, really! It's fine! I trust Natsu not to do anything funny." Lucy reassured her. Natsu's heart soared, _she trusts me that much?_ He thought joyously.

"Okay," said Erza reluctantly, "but Natsu." Her tone was stern, "if I so much as hear one word of you touching her, you're a dead man." She warned him. Natsu was offended, he was hurt, but overall he was angry. He looked Erza dead in the eye and spoke so quietly that she almost couldn't hear him.

"I would never so much as think about hurting her that way. The fact that you dare to accuse me of something like that, disgusts me. Lucy will always be safe with me!" he swore, his hands had burst into flames he was so angry. Erza felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end from the intense look of raw fury in Natsu's eyes. Lucy's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"There's no need to argue your case, Natsu. I trust you more than anyone else, you don't have to defend yourself to anybody who thinks otherwise. I fell out of a ten story building in the attack from Phantom because I knew that you'd be there to catch me. If that doesn't qualify as absolute trust, I don't know what does." Natsu had never felt happier than at that moment, he could have kissed her, but he would wait for a more private moment to share his feelings, he would tell her soon, but not now.

"I am truly sorry, Lucy and Natsu, I meant no disrespect. You may strike me now."

"I'll pass," Lucy grinned. The others had been watching the argument like a tennis match, well, except Juvia whose attention was focused solely on Gray. "Well, show's over folks," Lucy laughed, "before we go to bed, Lauren, would you mind going to the window to see if you smell any Angel Blade members near here? If there are, we should have somebody awake at all times." The dark haired girl went to the open window and inhaled deeply. She looked concerned when she stepped away.

"I can't pick up any scents near here, but they could easily be downwind or using a concealment spell." She hesitated, "but I think we're okay for now."

"Good, in that case, everyone get some sleep, we need to keep our strength up in case we're attacked. Goodnight everyone." Erza said, closing the matter. Lucy was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	8. Nightmares

**Hello to all readers, Sit tight, things will continue heating up between Lucy and Natsu, It's gunna be great, trust me **

Chapter 8: Nightmare

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night shaking and covered with cold sweat. She had been having night terrors since she was asleep on Tenro Island, she dreamt about waking up, and everyone and everything that she loved was gone. Her spirits, her friends, Fairytail, everything. She sat up, panting from the fading fear of her dream, Natsu was asleep with his arm around her. He stirred when she sat up, but he didn't open his eyes. He was cute when he was sleeping, he lost that stupid "fight me" expression that he always wore whenever Gray was in the room. He looked so peaceful. _I wonder if he was this peaceful when Igneel was still around._ Natsu mumbled something incoherently in his sleep, then he said it again, louder-"Lucy_."_ _he must be dreaming._ Lucy thought, smiling. The smile didn't last long. Suddenly, his face became a mask of worry, he started mumbling louder. "_Lucy? Lucy where are you? Answer me pleas_e!" he began trembling and shaking, the fear in his voice made Lucy want to cry. Finally, she could take it no longer, she shook him gently. "Natsu? Natsu, wake up! You're having a nightmare." His eyes shot open, tears began to well up inside them.

"Lucy," he whispered, hugging her close, "don't leave me, never leave me, I lost Igneel, I don't have family, please don't leave me!"

"I'll never leave you Natsu, I promise." She held him close as he cried and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Cool off!

**Hey guys, really sorry for the gap, but as I said, I can probably only post on weekends. I will continue to post until it's done, there is also two more that I've written with more on the way. I thank you for all of the comments and really would appreciate more. Here we go, on to the story!**

Chapter 9: Erza

Lucy woke up to ice water in the face. "Ugh! What the hell was that, Juvia?" She exclaimed angrily, rubbing her eyes, "you could have just said "wake up." Like a normal person!"

"Juvia thought that the love birds could use some cooling off." The rain woman said, smirking.

"Love birds?" Lucy asked, obviously not catching on. Gajeel was killing himself laughing in the corner of the room, "I'd tell you and salamander to get a room, but you already did that!"

"Does somebody want to clue me in?" Lucy asked exasperatedly.

"Well, most people don't cuddle with just good friends!" Gajeel said between fits of laughter. _Crap! _Lucy thought, _I forgot!_

"By the way, where IS Natsu?" she asked, noticing that he was no longer beside her.

"Let's just say that Erza wasn't happy to see you two this morning, and now he's "sleeping" on your kitchen floor." Gray snickered. Lucy leapt out of bed and ran to the kitchen where Natsu was sprawled on the floor, a considerable sized bump on his head.

"Oh Natsu, I'm so sorry! If I hadn't had that nightmare then I wouldn't have woken you up and-"

"Wait," Erza said, "You were like that because you were comforting each other?" If Lucy was Natsu, she would have burst into flames in anger.

"Yes," she hissed between gritted teeth, "that's exactly what happened, and you decked him out for it!" Erza had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, I misread, I should have had more faith in you."

"Apologize to Natsu when he wakes up," Lucy huffed, "Now help me move him to MY bed where I let him sleep!" Erza looked sheepish as she carried him back and set him on the mattress.

"Poor Natsu!" said Happy, "Knocked out by a girl again, that's not good for his self-esteem!" Erza explained what had really happened, everyone looked away in embarrassment when they got the real story.

"It's fine guys, really," Lucy sighed, "Besides, Erza's beatings keep his ego in check!" She laughed, as if on cue, Natsu's eyes fluttered open and his hands flew to his face as he yelled,

"Please Erza! It's not what you think!" Even Lucy was doubled over with laughter.


	10. New Guild, old enemies

**Hi, guys. I'm really sorry, my laptop broke down, and now the microsoft office is gone and I'm trying to use a stupid new program that doesn't work very well. also, i haven't really been motivated due to lack of reviews. **

**"Hey, Lauren. Whatcha doing?"**

**"Natsu! I told you, don't say my name out loud!"**

**"Calm down, ice queen. I'm only joking."**

**"Don't call me that! do you want me to kick your butt again?"**

**"No, Ma'm! I just came to tell you that Gray's looking for you."**

**"Tell him I'm writing. He'll understand. Now get out of my apartment." *ice creeps across the floor menacingly***

**"Drama queen."**

**Chapter 10:**

"Okay." said Lucy, "We went the night without getting caught, so that's one thing down. I think that we should give it another night to be safe, they are assasins after all." Luren looked away in shame. Lucy pushed on. "We need to be sure that they're no longer in Magnolia."

"I can't smell them." Lauren said warily. "But they could be using spells of concealment. We should be on guard, but there's no need to be overly cautious."

"Awesome! Okay, so it's settled. One more night here before we decide it's safe." Everybody soon left to go about their daily buisness, Lauren followed Natsu and Lucy to the guild hall. She wanted to leave Angel Blade far behind her, and what better way to do that, as Lucy put it, than joining a new guild. She told the master that she wished to join and was taken to the master's office to discuss the matter. Besides Cana, Lucy and Natsu were alone.

"Listen, about last night..." Lucy began, but Natsu cut her off.

"Lucy, it's not your fault that Erza punched me out, I don't regret a thing. It's reassuring to know that I'm not the only one with those nightmares."

"The oes where you wake up and everything and everyone that you love is gone?"

"That'd be them." Natsu agreed with a grim expression. Lucy's heart ached from being this close to him, but not having the courage to just say what she was feeling.

_If eyes could speak._ she thought sadly.

Master Makarov returned a while later with a smiling Lauren. She definitely looked like a dragonslayer now with her sharp canines flashing.

"Natsu, Lucy, this is our newest member, Lauren." Makarov said formally. She unzipped her jacket, showing a black fairytail symbol over her heart.

"Hi guys!" She said, smiling for once. It had been a long time since she'd smiled. She couldn't help but relish in the temporary joy that she felt. "I can't wait to work with you! Also, um... Have you seen Gray around?" She asked, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. _oh boy._ Lucy thought._ If Juvia catches wind of this..._ Natsu just told her that he was probably off with Erza somewhere. Her face fell at that. Lucy assured her that it was just a friendship and she seemed to perk up a little bit. "See you guys back at Lucy's! She called, sniffing the air as she dashed off to find the ice-make wizard.

...

Natsu and Lucy decided to take a walk through the East forest and go fishing, maybe have a picnic and a swim. Natsu laughed as Lucy recounted the story that Wendy had told her about Erza's first picnic. They caught three fish, two they ate, and the last they decided to bring back to Happy. They swam in the river and Natsu almost won a splash battle before Lucy summoned Aquarius and they both got all washed up. Finally, they were lying on their backs and looking up through the foilage at the azure sky. It was almost like a date. Lucy shook her head at the outrageous thought. Natsu had told her that he was in love with somebody. Lucy just had to accept that, she was his best friend. His nakama, nothing more, nothing less. The trees swayed gently in the wind as they watched the puffy white clouds. Natsu's arm which Lucy was using as a pillow was warm under her head. They enjoyed just being close to each other, wishing that the moment would last forever. Natsu pulled her close, desperately wanting to kiss her, but not wanting to ruin the glorious moment.

That's when the wind changed.

Natsu leapt to his feet, yanking Lucy up with him and thrusting her behind him. A man with a mark on his arm like the one on Lauren's neck dropped from a tree a few meters away, grinning at them.

"Where is the ice dragonslayer?" He demanded.

"What makes you think we know?" Natsu shot back.

"There are traces of her aura all around you." The wizard replied in a bored tone. "Now tell me where she is, or I'll have to ask the girl there." The way he said "ask her" sent a chill down Natsu's spine.

"You won't lay a finger on her! I won't let you!" Natsu yelled, hands bursting into white-hot flames. "Lucy, go find the others! Bring them to the rendevous point!" Lucy hesitated. She didn't want him to get hurt. His voice softened a little bit.

"You said that you trust me, right? Well, trust me wen i say that I'm going to burn this guy into a pile of ashes!" His flames were almost too bright to look at. Lucy pulled out a lighter from her bag that she kept for such occasions, lighting a bush for Natsu to eat.

"If you're not back in an hour, I'm leading the search!" She called over her shoulder. He grinned and made a shooing gesture before turning to face the moron who dared threaten his mate.


	11. Telepathy

**"Lauren? You here?"**

**"Gray! I'm narrating! Don't use my- Oh forget it."**

**"Momma! Why are you talking about when you first got to the guild?"**

**"Because, Luna. Sometimes it's important to look back at the past."**

**"But you were so sad back then."**

**"Well I'm not anymore. Right, Lu?"**

**"Right!"**

**"Anything that you want to tell the nice people?"**

**"Um... Review please, momma like to hear what you have to say. even if it's mean."**

**Chapter 11:**

Lucy tore through Magnolia, sprinting as fast as she could. There was someone that she needed to find! Finally, the guild hall was in sight. She ran even harder, bursting through the door and collapsing on the floor. She gasped and sputtered like a fish out of water. Cana leapt down from her seat at the bar and dragged Lucy over, giving the blonde a long drink from her barrel of liquor.

"What happened?" The card mage asked when Lucy could speak.

"Can't talk." She weezed. "Where's Warren?"

"Right here. Jeeze, Lucy, you look aweful!"

"Gee...Thanks...Warren." She croraked, gesturing that she needed telepathy magic pronto. Warren nodded, and Lucy began sifting through the many minds of the city for a certian ice wizard.

_Lauren! Who's with you right now?_

_Woah! Lucy, Is that you?_

_Yeah. It's Warren's telepathy magic._

_"That's so cool! Um, I'm with Juvia, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Lily, and Happy._

_Get to my place, quickly! Natsu's fighting an Angel Blade member as we speak! Find Wendy and Carla! Take them with you!_

_On it! _She cried, and severed the telepathic bond.

"Thanks, Warren. I owe you one."

"No problem, Lucy. You should go too."

"Going now. Thanks again, Warren. You should find Freed too, have him put enchantments around the guild as they may come here." Lucy reasoned. Warren nodded and closed her eyes as an explosion rang out from the forest.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.


	12. You're the strongest

**Hi guys. I locked the apartment, so hopefully there won't be any-"**

***Bang bang bang bang splintering wood sound***

**"Erza! Gods dammit!"**

**"I was told by Natsu that you had strawberry cake for me."**

**"I'm going to kill him. Sorry to dissapoint you, but I have no cake here."**

**"HE LIED! HE WILL DIE!"**

**yeah... so anyway, this is my third chapter today, don't forget to review as i have a serious motivation problem without them.**

**Chapter 12:**

Lucy grabbed another lighter and ran from the guild, she fled back through town and plunged into the forest, screamin Natsu's name over and over. Finally, she came across a giant smoking crater in the ground with Natsu's attacker lying in the bottom of it.

"Natsu?" Lucy called, looking around. "Natsu!" She called, louder, getting frantic.

"Ugh. present." Came a groan from above her. "Man, did i overdo it again?" Natsu hung from a tree branch, eyebrown drawn together in a scowl.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked, bewildered.

"A lightning-flame dragon roar." Natsu stated as if it were nothing.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried. "I thought we told you that you need more training before you can use that in battle!"

"It was pretty awesome, though." He said, grinning. Lucy smiled reluctantly, he was just so careless!

"I bet it was, Natsu." She said, rolling her eyes. "I brought you something to make you feel better." She pulled the lighter from her pocket and flicked it.

_Just you being here makes me feel better._ Natsu thought. _Why can't i just say that?_

"Eat up!" She called, tossing the lighter onto a pile of dry sticks. He vaulted off the branch and sat next to the fire, slurping it up like a giant spaghetti noodle.

"Thanks, Lucy!" He said gratefully, feeling his magic energy start to return. "Let's get back to your house before any more of them show up." He said, gesturing to the unconcious man. He stumbled suddenly.

"Can you walk, Natsu? And don't lie, because I can summon Horologeum if you can't.

"Yeah, i can walk, I'll just need to lean on you, and we'll have to go slow."

"You risked your life to protect me- again- I just wish that I could return the favour sometimes." Lucy sniffled. "If i wasn't so damn weak..." Natsu stiffened. His gaze snapped to her face, he lifted her chin so that she was looking him right in the eyes.

"Lucy." He said, for oce his tone dead serious. "You are not weak. You never were. You keep me strong. If anything, magic aside, your heart is stronger than mine, and your Lucy kicks hurt like Hell. You return the favour because you save my life everyday that you're a part of it. I would've been dead a long time ago if you weren't here bacause if fight till the very end when you're by my side. You're the spark behind my flames. You are the strongest wizard in Fairytail, Lucy." He leaned in and touched his lips to her forehead. A gesture that meant more to Lucy than anything. Her pulse roared in her ears, but there would be a time to tell him her feelings. That time wasn't now. She had to get back, but she realized now that she couldn't loose Natsu to this other girl, the one he spoke of. Yes, she would tell him soon. But not now.

**"Lauren?"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"Oh, you're narrating. I see. Want some help? I do know a bit about what happened between Natsu and I. There are some things that I didn't tell you."**

**"Sounds interesting. Pull up a pillow, Lucy."**


	13. Levy

**"Lucy!"**

**"Natsu get out!"**

**"but-"**

**"OUT!"**

**"Listen to your mate, Pyro. Get out before I hurt you."**

**"What if i call your mate in here? He does live here."**

**"He'll get kicked out too. He's smart enough to stay away when I'm narrating. unlike you."**

**"But-"**

**"ICE DRAGON-"**

**"Alright! I'm going! Sheesh! Moody much! It's dragon time again, itn's it?"**

**"Ice dragon wrath of the-"**

**"I'm going!"**

Chapter 13:

Meanwhile, Lucy's apartment had everyone except Lucy and Natsu. Erza and Gray had tracked down Wendy and her exceed, bringing them to the small apartment to hide.

"Freed's enchantments will keep them from finding us, right?" Wendy asked, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Juvia believes so." Juvia replied. "Even if they do find us, Juvia and the others will protect you, Wendy."

"Thank you, Juvia." Wendy said gratefully, feeling a little bit safer. The question on everyones mind was obvious. Where are Lucy and Natsu?

"I have faith that they'll be here soon." Erza said confidently.

"Maybe they finally realized their feelings for each other, and they're making out somewhere." Gajeel snickered. Gray's expression soured. He had a thing for Lucy, but he couldn't pluck up the courage to tell her. Still, it felt like she was ripping his heart out and stamping on it when she was with Natsu.

"Shut your trap, Gajeel." He growled angrily. Happy flew around the room singing.

"Natsu Liiiiiiiiikes her!" He sang. A voice rang out from the doorway.

"Shut it, cat! Or no fish for you!" Lucy stood with a tired Natsu leaning heavily on her shoulder. "Someone help me put Natsu on my bed.

"You're sleeping with him again?" Gray asked grouchily. "Couldn't he have just picked up a sleeping bag today?"

"I really don't see how that's your concern. I'm a big girl and i make my own descisions." She replied coldly. Gray backed down looking hurt.

"wow." Said Wendy. "He lost a lot of magic energy! It's coming back, so i assume he ate some fire, but what happened?" She asked in wonder.

"A lightning-flame dragon roar. Now, before you all tell me how irrisponsible i am, don't. I already got it from Lucy, and it was harsh."

"You deserved it, Natsu." Lucy chided. "You could've really gotten hurt!"

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow. Was Natsu Dragneel...Backing down from an argument?

"So, who's helping me with dinner?"

"I'll do it." Gajeel volenteered. You had to had it to him, the tough guy was a class A chef. But Lucy yelled:

"No way jose!"

"What's master Jose have to do with this?" He asked, looking confused.

"It's an expression!" Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "I'm basically saying No way in hell! No offence Gajeel, You're an amazing chef, but you snack while you cook!"

"So? Everybody does it!"

"Yes, but nobody eats my pots and pans except you!"

"They're good!" He protested.

"No!" Lucy said firmly, closing the matter.

"Levy lets me eat the pots while I'm cooking." He grumbled as he sulked in the corner with Pantherlily. That guy was a mystery, he got all hurt and sad at the smallest things, like when he didn't have an exceed of his own. Lucy felt a tug on her pant leg. She looked down to see Happy looking up at her expectantly.

"Excuse me, Lucy?"

"Yeah? What is it, Happy?"

"Did you say when you walked in that you had a yummy fish for me?"

"Oh yeah! Natsu and I were fishing today, so I brought the fish that we didn't eat." She pulled a large salmon from the picnic basket and handed it to the blue cat.

"Thank you, Lucy!" He exclaimed, flying to sit with Carla and enjoy his treat.

When the supper issue had finally been figured out, and eaten, there was a knock at the door.

"Lu? Are you in here? It's Levy! I'm looking for Gajeel, and i wanna talk to you!" Lucy looked at Natsu for confirmation that it was indeed Levy. He gave the go ahead and she opened the door.

"Hi, Levy, c'mon in!" Lucy said, the enchatment prevented anyone uninvited from entering. Levy stepped through the door and laughed at the limited floor space. She walked over to Lauren and extended her hand.

"You must be our new member! I'm Levy, welcome to the guild!"

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Lauren. I apologize for the trouble that I've brought to the guild already." She said meekly.

"It's no trouble, unfortunately, we're kind of used to things like this." The bluenette laughed.

"Hey shrimp." Gajeel murmered, sliding in behind her and snaking his arms around her waist.

"Hi, Gajeel." She replied, smiling brightly as she gave him a quick kiss before turning back to Lucy.

_If only Natsu and I could be like that._ Lucy thought sadly.

"Actually, Lu, I came by to let you know that you were right about thse creeps. They think that Lauren's at the guild hall. Freed's enchantments are the only thing keeping them out right now, but they'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Levy!" Gajeel exclaimed. "You shouldn't have left the guild if there are a bunch of assasins running around! You were safe there!"

"I'm safe wherever you are." She said stubbornly, punnting her hands on her hips. Gajeel turned on Lauren insted to vent his anger.

"This is your fault! My mate is in danger bacause of you." He took a step forewards as if to punch her.

"Bad idea. Unless you want your ego destroyed in front of your mate as well." She said in a frigid tone. He seemed to calculate before taking a step back.

"You're to cocky for your own good, frosty. One day you'll piss one of us off, and you'll be dead by morning."

"That is unlikely. I could kill everyone in this room before you even saw me moving. I'll be going to bed now." She said mournfully. She didn't sound proud of the fact that she could, she seemed almost...ashamed.

"Right...So...Um... Levy, you're bunking with Gajeel then, although I'm sure that it won't be an inconvenience." Lucy said sarcastically Levy smiled for a moment before her eyes narrowed.

"Wait, who are you sleeping with?" She asked, counting the bags on the floor.

"Natsu." She shrugged. Levy opened her mouth to protest. Lucy held up a hand before her friend could make a snide remark, or warn Natsu about proper hand placement but before Levy could say anything, something worse happened.

"She LOOOOOOOVES him!" Happy sang, flying around the room just out of Lucy's reach.


	14. second night

**"Gods, were Gajeel and I really like that?"**

**"That's mild. In the begining, you two were always at each other's throats."**

**"huh. I never realized. Did i really say that I could kill you all? I don't make it easy for people to trust me, do I?"**

**"No, not really. The anger issues are part of it. Every time someone looks as your mate the wrong way, you get insanely jeleous and threaten to rip their heart out."**

**"yeah... I like to think that that's the dragon."**

**"Should we continue?"**

**"Probably, before Luna gets back and starts chattering away."**

Chapter 14:

Everyone was asleep. Natsu checked the bedside clock, Midnight. He stared at the ceiling for a bit, not wanting to have that damn nightmare again. He had lied to Lucy earlier. His nightmares were slightly different from hers. He dreamed that he had lost her. He still had everything and everyone else, but without her it all meant nothing. Such was the bond between a dragon and their mate. When they're gone, the world looses meaning until the dragon dies, or kills themselves. That's why he had to fight so hard, protect her with his life, because it was nothing without her. In his dreams he had to watch her slowly fade away. Over, and over, helpless. He gazed out the window, looking at the glimmering tears of the sky. Looking at the stars always made him think of Lucy, a celestial wizard who smelled of vanila and starlight. He pressed his lips to her temple and pulled her closer.

"I love you, Lucy. My little wierdo." He whispered so quietly that even he could barely hear it.

**"Aww, he said that?"**

**I may have made it more romantic, would Natsu really say that the stars are the glimmering tears of the sky?**

**"I suppose not..."**

**He did say the I love you like that, though. And he told me that he was thinking the other stuff.**

**"That's so sweet of him!"**

**"Momma! I found it! It took me a while, but i found the flowers that you wanted!"**

**"I thought that those flowers didn't exis-"**

**SHHH! Shutup, Lucy! Uh, yeah...so...review, i guess?**


	15. Gray?

**Hi again. This isn't my favourite of the adventures that I've gone on with my Fairytail friends, but I have to tell them in order unfortunately, otherwise certian things won't make sense.**

**"Lauren!"**

**Oh, hey. What brings you here?**

**"I do live here."**

**True. Wanna help me with this chapter?**

**"Sure, love."**

Chapter 15:

The two woke up to being douced in ice water.

"Really, Juvia? Again?" Lucy shouted, automatically assuming that the rain woman was behind it.

"Guess again." Said Gray in an icy tone,"maybe if you two quit cuddling all night, this would stop happening."

"Leave us alone, Gray! What I do is none of your buisness!"

"I got this, Luce." Said Natsu, he burst into flames and dried her off before she could get too cold.

"What's your problem, Gray? You've been grumpier than usual lately." Lucy asked, concerned for her friend.

"Shut up Lucy!" He snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Natsu roared, rage bubbling through his veins. "Leave Lucy alone you cold-hearted stripper!"

"Did Juvia miss something my beloved?" The rain woman asked, stepping from the bathroom.

"Shut up, Juvia! I'm not your beloved, and I don't want you here! Just go! My heart belongs to one person! I'm in love with Lucy!" Tears welled up in Juvia's eyes as she ran from the room. Lauren looked like someone had stabbed her even though she'd only met the guy yesterday. Natsu's flames burned brighter. Somebody else was in love with his beloved mate? Erza's hand tightened on her sword, Levy moved protectively in front of Wendy, and Gajeel in front of Levy as though they could sense that something was going to happen. Lucy stepped forewards.

"Gray, you disgust me." Gray shrank back from Lucy's wrath. "You hurt Juvia for no reason other than the fact that she cares for you. You've been rude and mean to us all over the last few days, the fact that you even have the nerve to say something like that you had a crush on me is unbelieveable. Well, now you can take a leaf from Juvia's book about the bitter taste of rejection. The only difference is, I feel sorry for Juvia!" Lucy was glowing gold with power, radiating an energy field that made even the almighty Titania press her back to the wall. Natsu couldn't help but think that she looked like an avenging angel. She slapped Gray across the face. His expression contorted with rage. He lifted a hand to strike the blonde back. Lucy stood, unmoving. Natsu scrambled to get between them, to take the blow in her place, but he never made it that far.

"Cool it, Gray." Lauren said, her voice clear and sharp. Her hand was raised and glowing blue. "It is one thing to be sad, it is another to take it out on your friends. The latter is a horrible mistake to make. Leave and calm yourself. Return when you've cooled down a little and apologize to everyone here. Especially Lucy and Juvia. Go." She released the ice spell that she'd used to bind him and he fell to the floor. Tears of anger sliding out of his eyes. He glared at everyone for a moment longer before leaving through the open window.

"That was awesome, Lucy! Where'd all that power come from?"

"The same way that it comes to you. I was protecting the people that I care about. Juvia didn't deserve that. None of you did."

"Juvia thanks you, Lucy." She said between water works. "Juvia still loves him! Why does Juvia still love him?"

"I don't know. But all you can do is hope." Replied Lucy, gaze fixed on Natsu across the room.

"Does anyone know how many of Angel Blade are in the area?"

"Judging by the scents i recognise..." Lauren said, counting on her fingers. "Seven? Minus the one Natsu kicked the crap out of, so that's six. Yeah, six."

"Okay, so six of them, eleven of us including Levy and the exceeds."

"No way! Levy isn't fighting. No arguments either!" Gajeel said, turning on his girlfriend as she was about to protest.

"Okay, then. There's ten of us. So teams of two except two going alone. Wendy, you're with me. Lily and Carla, Happy and Natsu, Lucy and Lauren. Juvia and Gajeel, you're on your own because you can hold your own easily. Ready to kick butt?" Erza asked. Everyone except Levy shouted "Aye!" and ran out the door.

**"I'm not super proud of this story, it makes me look like an asshole."**

**Back then you sorta were. That Lucy thing really made you un-likeable.**

**"Ouch."**


	16. Let's do this

**Finally alone... please review**

Chapter 16:

Lauren caught one of their scents immediately. As they ran through town, She turned to Lucy.

"Why haven't you told Natsu yet?" Lucy tripped and almost fell until Lauren caught her.

"What do you mean?" She stuttered.

"Please. I've been reading people my entire life. You're head over heels for him, you just won't tell him." She said plainly. Lucy blushed.

"Well, because we're friends, and besides. He keeps getting cut off as he tells me about this amazing girl that he's in love with." Lucy said dejectedly. Lauren smiled in amusement. She was so intellegent, yet so blind. Natsu had obviously been trying to tell her how in love he was, but she thought it was another woman.

"What are you smiling about?" The blonde asked.

"Oh nothing." She replied, surpressing laughter.

"I have a question now. If you're an Ice dragonslayer, and a very powerful one, why are you running away? Couldn't you raze the guild to the ground?"

"Remember what I said when we first met? About how human lives should never be taken under any circumstances? Well, it's the same principle. I won't use my power as means to crush what I dissaprove of like a fly. All those lives would just be blood on my hands. I don't want that. And I would've had to kill them if they were every to let me go free."

"I see."

"But now." She continued, a hard edge in her tone. "They have attacked my new home. I read people very well. The bonds of love and trust that you share is evident. I want that. I want to be loved, cared about. And if Angel Blade wants to get between me and that life. I'll freeze and shatter every one of them with my own two hands." She clenched her fist before releasing slowly. "Tell Natsu. You never know. You have to try, don't just lay down and take what life throws at you. Bend and mould it into the life that you want."

...

"Freeze!" Lauren hissed, flattening against the wall. Around an ice wizard, the term freeze carried a lot of weight. Lucy pressed against the wall next to Lauren. Another wizard tore down the alley. Lucy turned to Lauren for confirmation. The anger in her eyes was all she needed.

"Ice make barrier!" Lauren yelled, leaping into the alley. Lucy followed.

"Fire dragon-"

"Wait Natsu! It's Lauren and Lucy!" Happy landed and looked up at them, confused. "Where's the bad guy?"

"I suspect he moved upwind, and his scent simply carried down here. I thank you, Happy. To be hit with a fire dragon roar is not how I wanted to start my morning." Lauren thought aloud. Natsu rushed around the corner.

"Lucy! I'm so sorry! I missed your scent!" He seemed pretty upset about having almost attacked her. Her thoughts got more romantic before she shut it down as he mind filling in reasons.

"Hey, Natsu it's fine. We should probably head up to the source of that scent. You want to get him before Gajeel does, right?" The pink haired salamander took a step back and grinned.

"Oh yeah! I'm fired up now!" He yelled, shooting fire into the sky. Lucy shook her head. Just smiling.

...

"Levy for the last time, NO!" Gajeel yelled at the blue haired girl. He wasn't trying to make her upset, but she couldn't get hurt again while he was around. She couldn't. Not since phantom when he...

"No. I love you Gajeel, but I'm not going to run and hide!" She said stubbornly. He looked her in the eyes, they were alone in the apartment, their argument having carried long past when everyone else had left.

"Levy." He said, his hand drifting to a tiny bulge in her stomach. If he didn't know it was there, he wouldn't have noticed. "I'm not letting you get hurt. Especially not now. It's not just your safety that you hve to worry about anymore." He kissed her softly and walked out the door. Before he could close it, a block of iron appeared at his feet.

"Be careful, metal head." She whispered, shutting the door.


	17. Fighting

**I have nothing to say this time.**

Chapter 17:

"Hey, Erza?" Wendy asked, pulling on the redhead's armor. "I picked up a scent."

"Where, Wendy?" Erza asked, hand tightening on the hilt of her sword. Wendy's eyes teared up.

"Right above us." She whispered. A man in a black robe dropped from the rooftop.

"Very good, little dragonslayer! Perhaps we should collect you as well. But i suppose you're not much of a fighter. I'm sure that we could find... other uses for you." He said, licking his lips.

"Leave her alone!" Erza growled. "Wendy, shall you? Or shall I?"

"Oh, Titania." The man said, sounding bored. "You cannot defeat me, surely your powers are somewhat exaggerated."

"Silence!" Erza roared furiously. "Your magic is nothing compared to the might of Fairytail!"

"Be careful, Erza! Remember, he was sent to capture a dragon slayer!" Wendy cried, rushing to give the knight as much support magic as she could spare.

"Requip! Lightning empress armor!" She yelled. "Are you ready, Wendy?" The girl nodded, feeling hopeful with Erza by her side.

"Ready!"

...

"I can't seem to spot anyone, Lily."

"Keep looking. I've learned to trust the nose of a dragonslayer, even more so the noses of four of them!"

...

"Juvia will show them!" The raid woman said to herself. "Juvia will show them that they were right to put their faith in her!" She continued to run through the city.

"Juvia?" She froze.

_Not him. Juvia can't be around him right now!_

"Juvia, I'm sorry." Gray said, looking absolutely miserable as he stepped into the light. "I was cruel to you because i was upset. That's no way to treat a friend. If you never want to see me again, that's fine. I just wanted to let you know that I really am sorry." The bluenette looked at her feet.

"Juvia forgives you. She shouldn't, but she does. Juvia can't speak for the others, but Juvia forgives you."

"That's good to hear. Still need help with those Angel Blade goons?" He asked sheepishly. Juvia couldn't smile yet, but she nodded.

"Let's go." They took off.

...

"Icicle machine gun!" Thousands of icicles materialized and laumched at the opponent. Every one of them missed.

"Open! Gate of the twins: Gemeni!" A second Lucy appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, ! It's been a while!"

"Gemeni! I need you to take the form of Lauren and help her out!" The twin spirits altered until they matched the rave haired girl.

"Ice dragon wing attack!" They yelled, whipping an icy blast at the enemy. The man flew back into a wall. He got up out of the rubble with an evil look.

"Illusion magic, terror" He whispered. Lucy's vision blacked out. It was like she was watching a scene unfold inside her head. Her worst nightmare brought to life. Natsu was in her arms, eyes slowly dimming as she could do nothing to watch him die.

"Lucy!" She heard Lauren's voice call. "Lucy!" Her name meant nothing. That voice meant nothing. Natsu was gone...he was...he was gone.

"Ice dragon secret arts! Wrath of the Arctic!" An explosion threw her back, and she heard no more.

...

"Do you think The girls are alright? That explosion sounds like it came from where we left them..."

"Lauren will protect Lucy, Natsu. Trust in the protective instincts of a dragon."

"Alright, you're right. Let's go, little buddy!"

"Aye Sir!"

...

"Sky dragon!"

"Lightning spear!"

"Roar!" Their attack sent a tornado of wind full of electricity arcing towards their opponent. He leapt out of the way, the blast missing by inches.

"Requip!" Erza reappeared in her Heaven's Wheel armor. "Circle swords!" She cried, slashing towards the man. He just laughed and batted the swords aside.

"Is that the best you can do, Titania? If so you may as well just hand Lauren over now." He sounded bored. "Emotion magic. Hopeless." A sense of uselessness washed over the two woman.

_We can't beat him._ Wendy thought sadly.

"Walk forewards and surrender." Erza walked forewards. She was about to drop to one knee when she heard Wendy crying. She stood a moment longer. This emotional magic was strong. She couldn't break free! After one more second of hesitation, Erza looked into the eyes of the smirking man, and promptly punched him in the face with her armored fist.

...

"Lucy, wake up! Come on Lucy!" Her eyes fluttered open to see Lauren hovering over her. "Oh thank god! I was so worried!"

"What happened? That spell..."

"He used illusion magic to show you your deepest fear, your darkest terror. It's over now." Their attacker was nowhere in sight.

"You beat him?"

"If you consider the fact that his arms weren't supposed to bend that way, yeah. I'd say that i did." She said in a deadly calm voice. Lucy nodded, no one should have to experience magic like that.

"Why didn't the spell affect you?" Lucy asked, Lauren seemed unfazed.

"My fears are psychological. He could bring the emotions that I fear to the surface, but, because I don't fear anything material, I could still fight."

"What do you fear?" Lucy asked. Lauren's eyes were downcast.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just call the others." She said, sending a pillar of ice into the sky as a flare.

...

The irn dragonslayer wasn't having much luck. He couldn't smell any of the Angel Blade members anywhere near him. However, he did catch a scent that made his face pucker in distaste. But Juvia was also up that way,so he'd try to find her.


	18. New teams

**-And that's why I narrate the story. Gray are you even listening to me?**

**"Huh? No. Not really."**

**C'mon! Natsu, you were listening, right?**

**"If i say yes will you make me a sandwich?"**

**Why would I do that?**

**"You make good food."**

**"He's right, you do."**

**"Ow! That's cold!"**

**Go pester Lucy or I'l freeze something important.**

**"How important?"**

**If you ever want a house full of baby dragons, very important.**

**"Right, I'll be going now."**

**"Bye sour puss."**

**The same rules apply to you Mr. Fullbuster. Watch your tone with me. Now then, where was I?**

Chapter 18:

The wizards converged in the town square.

"Lauren deafeated the one that attacked us, Erza and Wendy defeated the one who attack them, how many do we have left to find?"

"It's like high stakes hide and seek...Uh, let's see. six to start with, plus the one Natsu defeated in the woods...We still have four assasing running around here somewhere." Lauren said.

"Juvia is sorry that she's late!" The rain woman called, dashing towards the group with Gray in tow. Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him. If he so mush as tried to touch her...

"What do you want, pervert?" Natsu growled. He wouldn't let Gray lay a finger on his Lucy.

_Wait...My Lucy? Since when have I started thinking like that? I love her, but i don't own her. _The thought disturbed him for some reason.

"I want to help. I was stupid. It's obvious that she likes someone else." He said, looking pointedly at Natsu. "There's no excuse for how i acted. I let jeleousy get the best of me, and I feel really crappy about that." Natsu's brain began to work. Surprising, but it happened.

_She likes someone?_ He thought dejectedly. But he wouldn't let her slip through his fingers, he would tell her as soon as the time was right. As soon as this mess was over.

"You're right, Gray. There's no excuse for what you did. I'm not ready to forgive you yet, but at least you understand what you did wrong." Lucy said, sounding like she was scolding a puppy.

"Well. I suppose now that that's over we'd better re-make the teams." Gajeel reasoned. "Dragon slayers are the team captians since we have the nose power."

"I pick Gray and Juvia. Two Ice wizards and a water wizard will compliment our magic types." Lauren reasoned. Gray looked shocked that he was the first one picked.

"I will go with Gajeel for aerial support." Pantherlily said.

"Lucy and Happy, you're with me!" The salamander grinned.

"In that case, Wendy, Erza, and I shall be a team." Carla decreed. The group separated once more to destroy the threat.


	19. Levy and Lucy

**"Hey Lauren! I-"**

**GET OUT!**

**"Holy Hades! Moody much! Is it Dragon time again or something?"**

**It's "get out while I'm narrating before I pound your face in" time.**

**"Geeze you're pissy today!"**

**Bite me.**

**"I'd love to."**

**Not literally! Jeeze, Luna's here! I don't do that stuff in front of her!**

**"Yeah! Momma never kisses you when I'm here!"**

**Review i guess...**

Chapter 19:

_Lucy? Lucy can you hear me?_

_Warren? What's going on?_

_Freed's enchantments are beginning to fail, we need help. Now!_

_Got it. I'll bring Natsu and meet you there soon!_

"Natsu! We have to get to the guild, quickly!" Natsu's expression turned worried. The guild hall was like his home.

"C'mon, little buddy!" He shouted to Happy.

"Aye sir!" The exceed cried, he picked up Natsu and the two blasted off back to the guild hall. Lucy began to run again until a voice behind her froze her in her tracks.

"Well, I thought he'd never leave. At least I don't need to use a concealment charm anymore.

"A concalment spell?" Lucy asked, alarmed. So that's how they passed undetected. A man melted out of seemingly empty space.

"Yes. Now all I have to do is fight a puny celestial wizard. I reckon that the salamander will be quite compliant once I've captured you."

"Good luck with that. Open! Gate of the lion:Leo!" Golden light bloomed from the key, and Loke adjusted his glasses, brushing off his suit.

"I don't know who you think you are, but no one lays a hand on Lucy unless you want Natsu to burn you to ashes. I will protect her to my last breath as she fought so hard to save me, and how hard she will always fight to save those she cares about! O Regules, lend me your strength!" The lion glowed with power as he charged the man who dared threaten his wizard. The man only laughed.

"Bring it on! Here, kitty kitty!" Loke punched at him, but miraculously, kept missing. punch after punch the strange man dodged. eventually, Loke jumped back, breathing hard.

"I can't seem to hit him!" He panted.

"Let me show you some real magic. Speed!" He yelled. Lucy screamed as she was punched again and again, the strange man only a blur that she couldn't fully see. He was like racer of the neo oragion sais. "Strength!" He bellowed. Lucy screamed again as the punches increased in power. She fell to her knees, screaming until her throat was raw. She couldn't see through the waves of pain, she didn't even have the strength to keep Loke's gate open anymore. She felt herself slipping away and gave one last desperate cry.

"Natsu!" She screamed.

"Lights out blondie."

...

When Lucy woke up, she was in was pressing a cool cloth to her forehead and humming softly.

"Lu!" She cried when she notice Lucy's eyes open. "Oh thank goodness you're awake!"

"Why do I feel like I got hit by a magic mobile? What happened?"

"I don't know to be honest. Natsu practically broke the door down to get you here. He had a wild look in his eyes and you were passed out in his arms. Took me forever to get him to leave, but we need every dragon slayer on this." The bluenette said. Lucy tried to sit up despite her aching limbs. "Oh no. none of that. You're battered, and you're bruised, and you're waiting right here for Wendy."

"But what about-"

"No. Here, read this. Natsu left it for you." Lucy looked at the letter that Levy handed her, the penmanship was quite nice... She used a fingernail to crack the seal and read the contents.

_Lucy,_

_You're hurt pretty bad, so don't even think about fighting. The guy who attacked you is currently lying in the street with third degree burns all over his body. I swear I'll explain everything later, I won't stop fighting until I burn them all to ashes!_

_love, _

_Natsu._

Lucy ran her finger over the word love. Levy spoke up to break the silence.

"You really look awful, Lu."

"Yeah, even worse than the giant bruise I got from Gajeel in the attack from Phantom." The two friends shared a sad smile. They both knew that the iron dragon slayer still felt bad about that. Levy fiddled with her hair nervously.

"Hey Lucy? About me and Gajeel, there's something I want you to know." The script mage was red as a cherry, but she was smiling brightly. She took a deep breath. "Lu, I'm pregnant." Lucy stared for a moment, mouth agape.

"You-you're- Oh my god! Levy that's amazing! I'm so happy for you! How long? Have you thought of a name? Boy or girl?"

"Woah! Hey, I'm going to be like this for another eight months still, there'll be time for all that later. No, there are more pressing matters to attend to first. Just tell Natsu how you feel!"

"Way to ruin the moment, Levy." Lucy sighed. "He likes another girl." Levy's face was pure disbelif.

"No way, Lu. That isn't possible. You need to woman up and tell him!"

"Like a real man?" Lucy giggled, immitating Elfman. Levy started laughing as well.

"Yeah, I'm in love with Evergreen, but I won't tell her because it's not manly!" The two of them kept making fun of the masculine Strauss sibling to try to get rid of the worry gnawing at their hearts as they waited for their loved ones to return.

**"Lauren?"**

**Yeah?**

**"Have you calmed down?"**

**Maybe a little bit. You're right, yes it is dragon time so I'm going to be moody for the next few days. Be patient with me. Anything to say before I sign off?**

**"Yes. To anyone listening, when a certian ice dragon has her dragon time, run. Run far and run fast."**

**That's it! You sleep on the couch tonight!**

**"Just run!"**

**Eka weohnata ono vergari!**

**"Uh oh. To any listeners, I want daffodills on my coffin."**


	20. No one Harms Natsu's mate

**I will burn, i will burn for you. My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you!**

**"Are you singing skillet when no one's home again?"**

**Shut up. I get lonely. Besides, they're a great band. Better than that popular pop-hip hop- whatever it is.**

**"I dunno, I just think fire and fury is a depressing song."**

**Then it's a good thing I didn't ask for your opinion!**

**"You scare me. I love you, but you do. The dragon eyes are unnerving."**

**Don't question my music choices then. Now, you can either sit quietly and listen, or you can leave.**

**"I'll sit quietly. Do they know who I am yet?"**

**I dunno, and I don't tell them until the next one.**

**"Why?"**

**Hey! Sit quietly or go!**

**"..."**

**Good boy.**

Chapter 20:

"That should do it, Lucy! Feel better?"

"Yeah, loads! Thanks so much, Wendy!" The sky dragonslayer smiled at the praise, happy that she could be of help. Natsu had returned to the apartment shortly after having defeated one of Angel Blade.

"Erza can handle the last two." He said, evidence of his concern for Lucy. Natsu would never miss a fight unless it was vitally improtant to him.

"What happened, Natsu?" Lucy asked him, it was just the two of them now. Wendy and Levy had gone to the other room. Natsu sat beside her, fists clenched.

"I heard you say my name. You-you were scared. I knew that I had to get to you. Happy flew me back to where we'd left you and that man...that man wat _touching_ you. He beat you sensless and touched you while you were unconcious!" The rage in Natsu's voice made her want to hide. "If I hadn't left, it wouldn't hae happened!" Lucy stared. He was crying. Natsu, who feared nothing. Who remained strong in even the darkest of times, had tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I failed you. You trusted me to keep you safe and I failed!" She touched his shoulder tenderly, over the red guild mark. The sign that had always given her courage when she needed it most.

"We all make mistakes. Natsu, look at me. I trust you. I trust you to protect me, I'm still here because of you. If you hadn't showed up, it would've been much worse." She pulled him into a hug and held him for a few moments, feeling his hot tears splash the back of her neck.

_I love you, Natsu. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing._

The magic card in Levy's pocket buzzed.

"Hey guys!" she called. "Erza got one! there's only one left!"

"Let's go!" Lucy said, leaping to her feet. Natsu shover her back down almost as quickly. "Hey! What's with you, Natsu?"

"You could've died, Lucy. _Died._ I want you to stay here with Levy and Wendy. These guys are outta your league."

"Natsu Dragneel if you honestly think that I'm going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs t=while you put your neck on the line, you've got another thing coming!" She brushed past his hurt expression with a pain in her chest and stalked out the door. Straight into the middle of a wizard's duel.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried, tackling her to the ground as a blue bolt of energy struck where she's been standing. "Get inside now!"

"But-"

"NOW!" He yelled at her. His eyes blazed like miniature suns, hatred and fury burning in them. Lucy turned and fled back into the apartment. "Levy! Use the card to call the others!"

"On it!" She called, fear evident in her voice. No one had ever seen Natsu this fired up.

_No one harms my mate. My Lucy. I'm going to kill this son of a b^tch!_


	21. Ice god

Chapter 21:

"Fire dragon!"

"Ice dragon!"

"ROAR!" They yelled in unison, letting out an explosion that deafened the whole street. The enchantments were the only thing keeping the apartment standing. The opponent only laughed.

"You think that you can defeat Angel Blade's master?"

"Ice make wolves!" Lauren cried, a pack of hungry wolves appeared out of ice, charging the spot that the guild master had been a moment before. The canines were all shattered. "You're a despicable man!" She cried. He only laughed again.

"I think when I finish destroying your friends, Lauren, I'll finish what I started. I'm going to destroy your mind! More torture, more pain until one day you crack, until one day you become the mindless killer I know you can be!" Lauren reeled back, eyes wide, breathing erratically. Her fear evident on her face. The man drawled on. "And maybe I can have some fun with that blone that was out here a moment ago."He turned to Natsu. "You can watch if you like watch me pleasure myself with your little girlfriend while I kill you slowly." Natsu's flames burned brighter.

"You won't touch her! I won't let you! Lightning-flame dragon!"

"Natsu no!"

"ROAR!" The salamander was throuwn backwards by the force of his own attack. The energy enveloped the guild master, a huge trench plowed through the earth where he'd been standing. The light faded, and Natsu dropped to one knee. Totally and utterly spent.

"Natsu that was..." Crazy? Stupid? Reckless? Lauren didn't know what to say.

"Is that the best you can do?" Asked the guild master. Weakened, but still standing.

"No!" Natsu yelled, his face contorted in pain. "Lauren! Go! You don't stand a chance!" She turned to look at him. Her eyes were sad.

"I'm more poweful than you'll ever know." She turned back to her old master. "No. I won't run anymore." She said, her eyes boreing into him. "You will suffer. You will die."

"If you really think so, give it your best shot! Even your friend salamander's Lightning-flame dragon roar couldn't stop me. What makes you think that you can? You're nothing."

"Lauren!" Gray called from the rooftops. A chunk of ice appeared in her hands.

_good._ She thought._ I'll need it._ She bit into the ice and felt magic energy surge through her veins. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. She almost looked like she was listening for something. When they opened, they were pure silver, as though someone had infused them with moonlight. When she spoke, it sounded like someone was speaking with her voice, the sound echoing.

"You have harmed my friends, and you will pay." She said.

"You cannot defeat me! Ice god bellow!" Natsu's eyes widened and he cried out in anguish. They couldn't beat a godslayer!"

"Ice dragon secret arts. Frozen heart." She said, her voice still and calm like water. She raised a hand, it had changed to the scaly paw of a dragon. White-silver wings the colour of freshly fallen snow and moonbeams sprouted from her back, beating gently to keep her aloft. At first, nothing happened. The two just stared at each other, neither attack seeming to appear. Suddenly, the guild master's chest cracked, pieces of him chipped away and fell to the pavement, soon he was nothing but fragments beginning to melt away in the heat of the day. Lauren turned, her silver eyes fixed on Natsu.

"Take care of my daughter. Keep her safe. Please. I beg you. She is too reckless. Keep her safe." Her wings dissapeared and she fainted.


	22. Wings?

**I remember that day...My mom...**

**"Momma? Are you okay?"**

***sniff* Yeah, I'm okay, Luna. It feels wierd refering to myself in third person, I feel like Juvia.**

**"Lauren are you crying?"**

**Shut up you stupid pyro! No! Get off! I don't want a hug!**

**"C'mon! Feel the love!"**

**You big dork! Get off me!**

**"No."**

**"What's going on?"**

**Gray! Put a pair of pants on and get Natsu off of me!**

**"Nah, this is too funny. I wish I had a camera."**

Chapter 22:

"How much do you remember?" Natsu asked Lauren.

"I remember eating the ice and hearing Arcticana's voice. After that it's blank.

"What was that spell? Frozen heart?"

"The one spell that Arcticana forbade me from using unless my life was in immediate danger. It's a death spell. Freezing your enemy and cracking them to tiny pieces."

"You used a lot of magic energy." Gray said, offering her more ice. "You need to eat to replenish it."

"Yeah, I feel drained. I used my wings, didn't I?" Everyone in the room stared at her.

"So that's normal for you? That wasn't your mom?" Natsu asked, awesturck.

"Yeah it's normal." She said, flaring her wings once more. "Don't you have dragon features that appear in battle?" Lauren asked, bewildered.

"Just scales." Gajeel replied. "I've never met a dragonslayer with wings." Natsu nodded in agreement.

"The closest I've seen to that was when Kobra's hands turned to dragon's paws."

"Wow. I guess it's just me then." She grinned. "Sorry, Natsu!"

"Happy's are the only wings I need." He grinned back. Erza and the others arrived shortly after Gajeel who had been nearby.

"I think that they should back down now that the guild master is dead. But to play it safe we should spend one more night here." Lucy reasoned. In truth, she also wanted one more night beside Natsu. She felt safer beside him. He kept the nightmares away.

"A wise desision." Erza said. "We will spend one more night as a precaution."

"Juvia will get the ice water ready!" Juvia laughed. Everyone was on edge, though. If there were others, that could be a problem. Natsu and Lucy crawled into bed, Natsu's arm going around her waist automatically, pulling her into his warmpth.

_Mine._ He thought.

...

It was once again dark when Natsu woke up. He looked over at Lucy wrapped in his arms, her scent so familiar, so warm. His heart hammered in his chest. Her eyes cracked open.

"Natsu?" She mumbled.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, Lucy."

"Natsu." She said sgain, curling in close to him. She fit againg his body like a puzzle. The soft breaths from her mouth were like the ticking of a clock as Natsu closed his own eyes again. Breath in, breath out, he focused on that, the steady rhythm lulling him back into his own dreamless slumber.

Lucy was hot when she woke up, she realized that it was because Natsu had evapourated the water before it hit them.

"Ha! Gotta be smarter than that, Juvia!" He said, grinning. Cold water splashed from behind them, Gray grinning wickedly, not mean, he had the gleam of a friendly prank in his eyes. None of the cold fury they'd held before.

"She IS smarter than that!" He laughed. "She knew you'd be ready this time!" Even Lucy laughed at Natsu's shocked expression, like he couldn't believe that he'd been tricked. Eventually, he laughed too, even though he didn't get what was so funny.


	23. Nalu at last

**well, this is the last chapter of this one, but there's still much more to come. You'll get to hear all about my new family and out crazy adventures. Trust me, crap hits the fan every other weekend with this lot. We go so many new places! We go to camp Half blood, And Hogwarts, and of course some crazy stuff happened in magnolia too... we went to Brooklyn house, and Well, lots of stuff! New friends, old enemies, other worlds, quite the life we live in. And the worlds we get sent to. The sequal is called "Whenever the snow falls." Please review!**

**"Geeze, you make it seem like we try to get into trouble."**

**I dunno, there must be a blip on the GPS of trouble saying "Fairytail guild here"**

**"She's right though, we make new friends, and some old enemies that i still want to kill..."**

**Calm yourself, love. We'll track him down someday and I'll remove his head from his shoulders with my own two hands.**

**"Okay, maybe not, you scare me when you say stuff like that. I never know if you're serious."**

**On that note, romance!**

Chapter 23:

The next day was spent cleaning up the guild hall. Apparently Natsu had over done it on magic when he battled the guy here. Master Makarov had gone berserk, stressing about the magic council. Erza gave Natsu a long lecture about responsibility and damaging property. Some improvements were even made as they cleaned. Lauren made a fountain out of infinity ice, it declared "Fairytail" In shimmering letters.

"So long as the fountain is outside, it will never melt or run out of water." She explained. "Think of it as an apology for all the trouble that I've caused.

"It's beautiful Lauren, thank you. But protecting one of our own is never any trouble!" Master Mavis smiled. "We defeated Angel Blade! Let's party!" The wizards partied until the cows came home. goodness knows they don't need much of an excuse.

...

Natsu was walking her back to her apartment, they had decised that until they were 100% sure that all members on Angel Blade were gone, no one was to be walking alone at night without a dragon slayer. When they reached Lucy's house, both mage's hearts were hammering, but neither knew of the other's feelings.

"Well," Lucy said, reluctant to part. "Goodnight, Natsu." She was about to close the door when Natsu called after her.

"Wait, Lucy? Can I...Um...Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't get my nightmares when I'm with you." Lucy's heart soared.

"Yeah, sure Natsu." She agreed, desperately trying to control her blush.

"Thanks, Luce." He said, ducking through the doorway.

"Just remember, "Lucy teased, "Loke will kick your ass if you try any funny buisness!" They both laughed. Loke was almost as protective as Natsu. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to take a bath. Erza kept hogging while she was here."

"Yeah, sure." Said Natsu, distracted.

_She trusts me that much? To take a bath while we're alone? Together?_ His heart beat even faster and his head burst into flames from the heat of his blush.

"Crap!" He yelled, putting the flames out.

"You okay, Natsu?" Lucy called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He called back. "Just, uh, jammed my finger off the table."

"Okay!"

She emerged about a half hour later with a fluffy towel wrapped around her. She grabbed a pair ao pajamas and Natsu averted his eyes respectfully while she changed. He wasn't some icky pervert! She sat at her desk now fully clothed.

"Take a shower if you want, Natsu. I'm just going to write for a bit." He shook his head and closed his eyes, laying with his head hanging off the bed. The blood rush made him feel funny and he liked it. It helped him think. **(Even though he doesn't really "think" worth a crap. "Hey!") **

_C'mon, Natsu. Tell her! _He mentally scolded himself for being wimpy. He had to man up and tell her before he lost her to that other guy that Gray mentioned.

"Lucy." Natsu began.

"Yeah? What's on your mind, Natsu?" Her heart beat like a drum as she looked at him.

"Lucy, there's something I need to tell you. I keep getting interrupted, and that's frustrating because this is hard to say. As i was saying multiple times before, I'm in love with this girl, she's so beautiful that the stars at night can't compare. She's intellegent, and funny, and just a little bit wierd. I would move a mountain if she asked me to, somehow, I would find a way. Even if I had to smash it to bits and carry it pebble by pebble across Fiore." Lucy's heart was cracking like ice over her sorrow. He loved this girl that much? Then, she thought, steeling her nerves, she'd be ready to support him, as a best friend only should. He gripped her shoulders, meeting her brown eyes with his Onyx orbs.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia." He said, bracing himself for the slap that was sure to come. What happened next surprised him more. she balanced on her tiptoes and pressed her lips softly against his. He froze and she pulled away, meeting his eyes again, his mouth hung open with disbelif. Had Lucy just kissed him?

"I love you too, you destructive pyro." She said quietly. He overcame his shock and kissed her again, she kissed back. Gently, but with so much passion that Natsu thought he would burst. They stood in the middle of the room, his hands around her waist, hers around his neck. Hearts beating as one. Somehow, they ended up on Lucy's bed, Natsu on top of her. Kissing her, oblivious to everything except her. The words "I love you Lucy" resonating to his very soul. He kept his flames at bay by sheer force of will, his passion burning brighter than his fire ever would. His mouth ached for hers and his soul finally felt complete. The world could have ended for all he cared, he just wanted to stay like this, lips pressed against hers, lost forever in the sea of time.


End file.
